Las Saltus
Backstory Las had an unusual childhood, being born blind with a strong desire to be independent. She learnt to use echoes to move around without help, using her good memory to keep track of obstacles. As she grew older, an interest in Dust came about and much to the surprise of her family, proved quite capable of using it. She had applied to Signal but was rejected on the bounds that she would require too much assistance from others. This fuelled Las' ambition and anger. A hatred of the thought that she couldn't fight spurred her onwards, and the belief that if she proved her worth, Beacon would accept her. She trained hard for the next few years, engaging in several tentative excursions into the forest. Because of these, she found her aura, and the ability to find her enemies without echolocation. After many trips to the forest, she decided to enter alone, to really test her skills. She walked slowly forwards, feeling the empty space around her. The click from her fingers let the trees around her be heard. She continued to walk. The sounds of the forest went quiet and she paused. Las tilted her head slightly, listening for the tell-tale sign of danger. She felt nothing. Another moment was spent waiting. The erie feeling came to her, something was to her left. Her arms flicked up, the wave of ice hitting where she felt the presence. The feeling suddenly overwhelmed her as a large number of Grimm became apparent. Las launched several blasts of fire towards the group, feeling them scatter. Her heart started beating faster, she was in too deep, she wasn't ready for this. A few of them moved in and Las started to panic. She threw up a pillar of ice at the closest one, feeling it move around her attack. The panic set in. She took several steps back, before turning away from the nearing threat Las dashed off, clicking her fingers as quickly as she could, but the echoes weren't substantial enough. She was flying as blind as she could be. Las made it a fair distance before feeling something different. Unknown to her, but better than Grimm, she shifted her direction. She hit what was probably a tree with her shoulder. A voice came from whatever she could feel. "What the?" The Grimm closed in, fewer in numbers than before, but still more than enough. Las heard the footsteps running in. "Quick! Jump!" She obeyed the voice, hearing him slide under her. The sound of a weapon hitting home came soon after. She could feel some of the Grimm fading. She flicked her arm up, the explosion centred in the Grimm away from whomever this person was. A larger presence came into play. "Oh damn, Ursa!" The panic in her rose for a moment, then Las pushed it back down. "Come close, now!" She called to him. She felt him move, then used fire in one hand, ice in the other, and clapped them together. The firestorm she threw around them was felt only for a moment before the ice circled up and around them. A few booming shots then sounded and the remaining Grimm faded away. Las cracked the ice then dropped to the ground in exhaustion. A different voice sounded out. "Not bad kids. Not bad at all." (Continues in Blind Trust) Appearance Las' attire is comprised of a emerald green sleeveless full length dress, reaching halfway down her shins. The dress splits on the right at her knee, and is embroidered with a silver lining. She has matching arm length gloves without the lining, and knee high leather boots. Dark green wavy hair reaches her lower back and her eyes are a cloudy emerald green. Her bracers are sleek but still large enough to hold Dust. Somewhat stylish, the follow the same shape as her forearms. Polished silver, they bear an engraving of her emblem in them. Her emblem is a fern leaf. Weapon and skills Las is a moderately skilled Dust user that relies heavily on her aura. She uses her aura to 'feel' her enemies for a semi-accurate Dust attack. Because of the difficultly of pinpointing a target, many of her moves focus on hitting a large area or use multiple projectiles. Her Dust is stored and channelled through two elegant and thin bracers, made purely for Dust they cannot withstand any kind of melee combat. Although for obvious reasons she avoids all melee interaction, but after spending some time with Crae, she acquired a shock stick. Las gained some practice with it, but is not overly skilled with it. However, her proficiency with Dust let her experiment with the electrical charge flowing through it. Manipulating the voltage or amperage to either incapacitate or kill, though she must apply it for a short period for it to kill. This is when she is most vulnerable as she uses echolocation via clicking her fingers to determine her immediate surroundings. When pressured she has little time to do this and can be completely disoriented, leading to Las panicking and striking out at the first thing she becomes aware of. Navigating the environment by echoes will stop her from hitting any reasonably sized objects but she can easily be tripped up by anything small enough that it doesn't affect the echo. Las' semblance is the ability to detect life around her, Grimm or otherwise. This gives her a strong indication of their locations, but can be hard to judge for her because of her lack of sight. Las is only just coming to terms with the fact that she can feel people as well as Grimm. All of her limitations eventually led her to Crae and now she works in conjunction with him, Crae being her shield and Las being able to coordinate her attacks very effectively with his directions. Personality Las is a rather reserved person, hating being judged as incapable of fighting because of her blindness, although she has come to terms with it and her limitations in combat. Las speaks in a formal manner, thinking things through before going ahead. She comes across as a pleasant person, her anger flaring on few occasions. Although Las is a confident person, her inability to understand certain things can lead to a great deal of fear but she rarely lets this hold her back. This being said, it does slow her down in many respects. Gallery Las Concept.png|Credit to Flora! :D Matcha Choux.png|Credit to Flora! :D Las when she was younger Las Silhouette.png|Credit to Flora! :D Las CG.png|Credit to Flora! :D Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development